L-thyroxine and triiodothyronine stimulate glucose oxidation by the isolated beating cardiac myocyte. The effect appears to be specific as indicated by the lack of effect D-thyroxine. No effect on the oxidation of octanoate or lactate was observed. The mechanism of this effect is being studied by measurement of glycolytic intermediates to determine the site of action.